


IDGAF

by otomezone



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute Rin just because, Heirs AU, Lawyer Rin, M/M, Profession AU, Rich boy Haru, So much laughs for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomezone/pseuds/otomezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly smart, handsome face and to die for body, that was Rin Matsuoka. He is your (above) average day to day lawyer who got caught up taking care of his boss' son. Also a story in which a certain rich kid doesn’t really give any fucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDGAF

**Author's Note:**

> For Rinharuweek day 2! Which I totally slept through~ haha. This idea was brought about the song IDGAF by watsky. Though really, I heard the song from DMMD expectations vs reality youtube video ; u ; so much laughs guys <3 This will be multi chaptered! It's not going to be just fluff and humor and cotton candy in the future! muwahahaha XD Anyway enough of that rambling :) Thanks for reading! (Warning: not betad like mostly everything else I write /sob)

Rin Matsuoka, 27 years old. Studied in the prestigious Samezuka School of Law. Licenced lawyer. Currently applying for a job.

 

Rin checks his appearance at the mirror. His stylish black suit, accompanied by his red checkered necktie and his slicked up hair were in perfect shape. Not to mention his looks were perfect from the start anyway. Incredibly smart, handsome face and to die for body, that was Rin Matsuoka. He smugly smirks at his reflection. Well what can you do, he certainly was under the rain when God showered blessings.

Going back into the receiving area, he surveys all his forms. Everything is complete and he is in top form. The other occupants in the room seem pretty decent too, but Rin’s sure he’s got the job. Overflowing confidence was a trait in his resume, along with his star studded credentials.

The interview moves along, and he answers all of their questions with authority, adding some of his unique cheekiness and charm too. The clients happily approve of him, and by the next day, he was made private attorney of the Nanase Industries Corp., or particularly, the CEO Mr. Nanase’s private lawyer.

One thing bothered him though. In his interview, they asked him, “Will you be willing to do anything for Mr. Nanase if he asked you?” Not many interviews had a question like that, but he agreed anyway, as long as it was in terms with the law. Soon enough, his job became busy and he pushed the thought away to the back of his mind.

Six months passed in a breeze, and he found Mr. Nanase as a kind, fun man. He was one of the best bosses he’d ever had. And weirdly enough, Mr. Nanase dotes on him like he would a son. Well actually, he does have one but never really talks about him, and Rin has never seen the heir to Nanase Industries Corp. as well. Until that faithful day…

 

“Matsuoka-kun” The electronic voice of Mr. Nanase sounds through the receiver. Not uncommon, but somehow, there was something off about it. “I have a favour to ask of you.”

“Of course, sir. Anything for you.” Rin says as he stands up to survey the view from his 63rd floor office suite. No job he can’t handle really.

“You know you’re the only one I trust nowadays.” Mr. Nanase starts. “And I need you to take care of something most important to me.”

Rin gulps. Wow, something really important to the boss? Rin already handles most of his legal matters like his property and business deals but what else could he be talking about?

“Yes sir, you can count on me.” He answers curtly.

“Matsuoka-kun” a sigh, “I need you to take care of my son for a few months.”

“Eh?”

 

And that’s how he ended up in the Nanase household as their “live in” lawyer. Rin sighs as he enters the gates to the grandiose Japanese style home. ‘It can’t be that hard of a job… right? Taking care of this… Nanase Haruka…’

Rin figures that the Nanase heir would be some sort of hikikomori, being that he’d never seen him, and how his father was too wary of him. Slowly, he enters the house and is surprised to see that there weren’t any maids.

“Nanase-san?” he says, carefully making his way into the house. As he makes his way into the living room, he smells something cooking. ‘Nanase-san must be having his lunch…’ He thinks as he makes his way to the source of the smell.

“Nanase-sa--- eeeeh?” Rin rounds the corner and is surprised by what he sees. In the kitchen was a man cooking something like grilled fish. What’s surprising is that he’s only wearing an apron, or was that, are those… jammers!? Rin blinks in astonishment.

“Good morning, you must be Matsuoka-san.” The man in the apron faces him and he discovers bright blue eyes. ‘Ah, Mr. Nanase’s son’ He automatically thinks.

“G-good morning, sir.” Rin stutters, so unlike him. It must be the half naked-apron. “As you may have been informed, I’m your family’s personal lawyer and your father asked me to—“

“I don’t need you.” The Nanase-heir turns his back to the lawyer and resumes cooking.

“Umm, excuse me?”

“I said, I don’t need you. I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Rin’s eyebrow shoots up.

“Sorry, but your father specifically told me to take care of you while he’s gone.” Rin folds his arms. “And with that, I am staying here and will be taking care of you.”

The dark-haired man puts a plate of perfectly grilled mackerel on the table and sighs. He looks straight at Rin. “What makes you think you’re so qualified?”

Rin smirks. “Well, let me tell you about my GPA, I’ve got 4 straight As and –“ He gets cut off by a loud sigh. “Then, how about my resume? I’m going to be informal about this and you won’t believe how insane it is---“ Another sigh, and Rin’s eyebrows twitch. “I have to tell you I graduated from the Law school of Samezuka---“ Another sigh and Rin feels a vein twitch.

“Matsuoka-san” Haruka starts. “I don’t give a fuck.”

Rin’s eyes widen at the reply and moves forward to look at Haruka straight in the eye. “What did you say, young master?” He knows Haruka is his boss’ son, but that doesn’t matter now. His veins have popped.

Haruka merely takes his gaze away from the red-haired lawyer and stares at his food.

Angrier than ever, Rin was about to say something crude when he spots the heir’s jammers. ‘Swimming, huh?’

“Then, Nanase-san, let me strike you a deal.” Rin smirks. “If you don’t like the idea of me taking care of you so much, then I won’t do it.” Haruka stares at him. “On one condition.”

“You have to beat me in swimming.” Rin was enjoying a mental victory dance right now. He’s confident he’ll win, after all, he holds the records for the fastest in butterfly and freestyle in the Samezuka swim team. Incredibly smart, handsome face, to die for body, and athletic too. Goodness, why was he so perfect.

Haruka looks at him for a while and nods. “Freestyle, 100m.”

Rin smiles in victory. “You’re on.”

 

For one thing, Rin had never been more wrong when he thought that Haruka was a hikikomori. After all, no hikikomori was totally ripped like he was. He whistles as he sees his opponent go up on the swimming block next to his.

“Like what you see?” Haruka mutters and Rin chokes on his breath.

“What?”

“You were ogling me too much.”

“Th-that’s!” Rin puts a hand to his face in embarrassment. Was he really that obvious? Well, it is kind of difficult not to stare. Holy crap, this is all his sisters fault.

“In any case, I don’t really care. Let’s get this started.”

 “Don’t cry when I beat you.” Rin smirks.

Haruka just looks at him, face void of emotion. “Same to you.”

He pulls the goggle straps on the back of his head and snaps them, smiling at his opponent.

“I’ll make you see a sight you’ve never seen before.” ‘Like, my back when I’m meters in front of you,’ His internal self giggles.

“Hmph, make me.”

The clock ticks in time and they dive to the pool. Rin is fast. He’s very fast. But when his hand touches the finishing block, he cries in frustration.

“Why!!” He slams a fist into the water.

“I told you not to cry when I beat you.” Haruka says as he lifts himself out of the pool. Rin could have sworn he saw something like a smile on the dark-haired man’s lips but he could have been wrong.

“I’m not crying! Something just got in my eye!” Rin angrily wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

Strands of red hair stick to his face and his sharp teeth can be seen in his frown. He looks like a kid and Haruka can’t help but think he’s kind of cute like that. He guesses it’s too much for an accomplished man like him to be defeated in such a thing as swimming.

Rin stares at the water, dejected. Now what? He won’t be able to fulfil his job. Mr. Nanase will surely be disappointed. But it’s not really entirely his fault of course. Nanase Haruka. Something about him really ticks him off. But he’s got no choice in the matter.

As he was mulling over his job and his defeat, a pale hand reaches out to him from above. “Hey, get out of the water. It’s time to go.”

“What? Where?” Rin asks, still sad about his defeat.

“The supermarket.”

“Huh?”

“You brought me all over to the pool.” Haruka glances away… is he shy? “I need to buy groceries. I always get my mackerel fresh.”

Rin takes his hand and leaves the water. He notices Haruka’s hand is surprisingly warm and soft. So unlike a man’s hands.

“Why can’t you go over yourself? I have this major crisis right now ok. I’m about to run out of here.”

“I can’t drive. You have to take responsibility.”

As much as how weird it was that a man in his mid-twenties can’t drive, it was weirder that the cold and aloof Nanase Haruka was actually telling him to ‘take responsibility’. An idea pops into Rin’s head. Genius.

“Fine, I’ll drive you.” He takes a towel and dries his head off. “Also, I won’t give up. If you don’t want me to take care of you, then I won’t.” Rin looks back at him and smiles. Haruka’s eyes widen at how refreshing it looked, and thinks to himself that he’d like to see more of those.

“I’ll bother you everyday from now on, Nanase-kun!”

Haruka sighs.

“W-what?” Rin asks, frowning again.

“If you’re going to be bothering me, just call me Haru.” Haruka looks at Rin in the eye. “Besides, I’m older than you so drop the -kun”

“Huh!?”

 

Rin Matsuoka. 27 years old. Studied in the prestigious Samezuka School of Law. Licenced lawyer. Current profession: Haruka Nanase’s slave.


End file.
